Forum:Informations 'bout pearlescent weapons and Crawmerax
Please I need some answers... I killed over 40 Crawmerax, alone without cheats, with a +4 scavenger mod and +5 ransack. I NEVER found any pearlscent weapon... now, I'm starting to think that my game just want to f*** me and joke me... Is that normal or I just have to submit and delete the game??? Totally normal. Just calm down it can take hundreds of runs to get a pearl. It all comes down to how lucky you get. If this ticks you off you should try the item trading forum and people could dupe you some. There are some nice people here. MC Clatchey 16:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Take it to the forum NOhara24 16:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thanks guy, if you tell me it's normal, i'll continue to kill him 'till I find one... yeah i saw the trading forum, but i to find my first pearlscent by myself ;) NO, I mean post your thread in the general discussion/watercooler forum. Not a page that is supposed to display information.NOhara24 17:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Moved. >.< -- WarBlade 18:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question tho, yea it does take a long time for Craw to finally drop a pearl. The spawn ratio for a pearl is supposed to be approx 66 oranges to a single pearl. In other words, Craw would, on average, drop 66 orange weapons before dropping 1 pearl. But that is all approximate values, averages, and statistics, ect; it almost never seems to happen that way. Also, Ransack only works if you kill a minion before finishing off Craw, as the skill states: "Killing an enemy increases the chance for other enemies to drop loot by 20% per point invested for a few seconds. (Up to 100%)" If I am reading it correctly, it doesnt increase the amount of loot dropped by Craw, but rather enemies that have, for example, a 5% chance of dropping loot, would now have a 10% chance of dropping loot, after killing a different enemy first. Stuff that "increases the chance" of something are always a little hard to understand, just like the "% better chance to find magic item" in Diablo 2. LoZ4Ever 21:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : I've seen this 66 to 1 ratio mentioned a lot, but I don't know where it comes from as it is manifestly not accurate. The ratio is much, much worse than that. I killed Craw 240 times in a LAN game using 1 to 4 Sirens wearing +2FRI mods or not. I collected a total of 1411 Orange weapons and found only 6 Pearlescent weapons and items. That's a ratio of ~235 to 1. If you include Elemental Artifacts (which are also of Orange rarity) the figures were 1702 Orange items & weapons to 6 Pearlescent items & weapons;' that's a ratio of ~284 to 1.' : The +2FRI class mods did not seem to change the results in any meaningful way - I actually got less Orange items and weapons while wearing them, and exactly the same amount of pearlescent items and weapons. (Of course, it's possible that I got better quality items and weapons, but I can't tell that from the data I collected.) : All the Sirens had completed all the missions in DLC3; there is some speculation that the ratio is even worse if you haven't completed all the missions, but I have no data on that. On average I got one Pearlescent item and weapon for every 40 runs; YMMV. Outbackyak 07:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) My best advice find someone you know or look on this site for someone to kill craw with, i have found 3 pearls solo, and 11 with another player, you will notice right away craw drop more, loot with 2 player, and with 4 player he drops even more. Orb is cool, trying farming with him, we have found 2 or 3 or if i am on hit me up XBOX GT SinisterNobody 05:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) there are no guaranteed pearl drops (without 3rd party content). even craw. your chances increase dramatically with mission completeness. if you are looking for friends try the forums (friends in menu, left) and dropping a hint as to your platform. for solos the only advice i can give is finish your missions. 06:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Really, does completing the missions make a difference? Because, of the fourth DLC coming near, I saved some missions to be able to turn in when it launches to get a headstart. Except for the Craw mission, I did complete all of them during PT1. Blasfemon 11:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC)